Sirens Amulet
by Eel Nadder
Summary: Audun has vanished and Berk is normal but did anyone heed her warning, and what is Dagur doing on the island. How will he mimic the sirens power for his own will or is this just a Coy?
1. Chapter 1: Revenge of the Door

A gust of wind blew over Berk, all was peaceful and Audun hadn't been seen in days. Unbeknownst to everyone she wasn't the only intruder.

"Quiet!" yelled a voice in the forest undergrowth, ten fully armed Berserker soldiers snuck through the bushes, one of them was carrying a small satchel. When they reached the cove they finally settled down.

A man proudly strode towards a leather satchel and pulled out a gleaming amulet, the outside was just a round but thick slab of stone covered in ancient cracks and scorch marks. However in the middle, why the centre looked as if it had just been perfectly polished, it was a gleaming jade that fit perfectly inside, just looking at it made you feel hypnotised…

One of the soldiers was acting just like that, swaying side to side. The man holding the amulet chuckled, his voice sounded slightly childish and silly but had a tense, aggressiveness to it.

"Oh, oh, oh. Well this does work Frogface, you get to keep your tongue!"

"Thank you Dagur… I… I… I mean, your Derangededness!" Frogface then fainted with relief while everyone else groaned.

The men set camp in a cave nearby, thankfully there were no dragons nearby (except a few Fireworms which resulted in a few serious burns but nothing to worry about). All the while the amulet glowed inside its satchel, at one point it let out a loud screeching sound which resulted in a few minutes of deafness (still nothing to worry about).

"Finally!" Dagur cheered, holding up a glass of extremely flammable (and completely safe for non-alcoholics) blackcurrant wine. The entire cave seemed to join in with the tipsy Vikings and screamed

"To Dagur the Deranged!"

THUMP!

What was that?

THUMP!

Seriously, what was that!

BANG, BANG, BANG… bang…

That was the sound of a very loud (and painful) morning where Toothless attempted to wake Hiccup up and had accidently pushed him down the stairs and sent him crashing into the door, only Thor knows how that happened.

"Ow…" Hiccup groaned as he picked himself of off the floor, it had been a bad idea to wear his leg to bed since it had been bent at a wrong angle, not to mention stuck in the door. At the top of the stairs was a large Nightfury who looked so worried but by his lopsided frown you could tell he was resisting the urge to have a

hysterical laughing fit.

"Toothless!" Hiccup laughed as he attempted to wedge his leg out of the door, taking a few bits off with it. It was a guaranteed trip to Gobber, unfortunately Snotlout was there having his new sword made.

"You can never have enough swords my dad says!" he would proudly lecture across the area which often results in someone muttering that there are too many idiots though they often got a punch in the thigh.

"What happened to you, did you try to break the door down with your leg? Bad idea, though muscle helps." Gobber hummed as he started removing the wood from the metal while Hiccup sat on a stool since standing was kind of out of question.

"What?" Hiccup asked. Snotlout had stayed at the forge even though his sword was finished (Gobber had rushed it to do Hiccups leg) and had sniggered at Gobbers last unintentionally unhelpful comment.

"I wonder what you're going to say to the others now we're both late. I also wonder how you did get stuck in the door and how dragons get behaviour from their riders." Snotlout mockingly asked, the moment he stopped talking however his attention was snared by two eyes behind him. "Argh!" he wailed at the top of his voice.

"They're painted pebbles Snotlout." Hiccup tutted, he then realised that the pebbles were a luminous red, same colour as blood. A shiver went down the boys' spine as a bad memory invaded him, sure Audun hadn't killed anyone but the silence was killing and he most certainly didn't want to see her empty sockets again.

"So, what now?" Audun angrily snapped at her friend who started hurriedly writing on her wax tablet, there were strange symbols on it but Audun must have understood it since she then said "So the sirens have arrived you say? Our options are flee from them or stay and help those people get rid of them for good? Come on!" The girl stepped back and gave Audun an angry look, after a few seconds Audun gave in. "Ok Coy, but if this goes wrong, if this goes wrong you are fish food!" Coy let out a silent laugh at this threat and both girls slunk away into the shadows.

Somehow neither Snotlout, Hiccup, Gobber nor even Toothless noticed the brief argument in the walls of the forge and the whole day continued as usual until in training Toothless crash-landed.

"Have you never taught your dragon how to land before?" Snotlout yelled as the Nightfury crashed right where Hookfang and been standing moments before. Although bewildered, Toothless looked moderately happy but seemed troubled in some unknown way. Hiccup had to make another meeting with Gobber for a new connecting rod, thankfully the broken one could be used for a short trip but alas, this would be no short trip.


	2. Chapter 2: What is going on?

**Ok, I haven't been on for a while because my computer broke for like, 3 weeks so sorry for the delay. Now reviews!**

**Huogacheru: No, sorry but no.**

**tennerleah97: Well, it couldn't hurt. I actually have a friend in America but I haven't seen him since I was like 8. Yeah America is far.**

**lorde: No, pretty sure it says that I'm British in my profile. I do have a romainian friend though. I use google.**

**And now...**

* * *

"Um, Toothless?" Toothlesses eyes had suddenly gone to slits, next thing Hiccup knew was his dragon was desperately trying to buck him off. They suddenly started spinning round like a tornado while free-falling, just when they were about to hit the ground Toothless suddenly saw sense and pulled up but they were even further from the forge now.

"Ha, did you ever see anything like tha- ouch!"Snotlout literally leaped off of his dragon to avoid a plasma blast heading his way only to fall onto Fishlegs, Meatlug then started spinning around like a whirlpool which meant no one could go near her. Meanwhile…

"Toothless! What is wrong with you?" Hiccup yelled at the top of his lungs as his dragon started trying to crash into the trees below. Now they were heading down at full speed in a nose-dive and the connecting rod had actually snapped this time! The only thing the others could do was watch as their friend take out his shield and shoot the cord out, in no time Toothless was hanging upside down, then the cord snapped.

"Hiccup!"

"Ow, my head."

"That looked painful!"

"Who said that?" The area suddenly went silent, that voice was way too familiar. The dragons started sniffing the air for any trace of this foe.

"Audun…" Astrid growled almost silently but in the true silence it was like a foghorn.

"Hey, guys. I did some research and Audun is a guy's name!" Fishlegs blurted out then went extremely pink when a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Firstly, it is for both genders. Secondly, it is still better than having the word Fish, Snot or Nut in my name!" Audun said in a menacingly calm way, Hiccup took an examination of her since it was bright. Her black hair was even more knotted than before and her clothes were still ripped from the scars that she had had when they first met. The strangest part though, was that she had her eyes again.

"How in the name of Odins beard did you get your eyes back?" Snotlout asked. To answer that was a loud squelch and the vampire held out her hand, the eyes were now clearly made of wood. As she popped them back in she said "Ok so here is the deal. You leave me alone and I leave you alone until this siren business is over."

"But we haven't encountered the sirens yet!" Tuffnut sniggered.

"Yeah even we know that!" His sister added. But Audun had disappeared into the woods again, from a distance others were watching too.

From the bushes two people watched, by their expressions you'd think they were happy but they were really just getting warmed up.

"Sir, should we try again?"

"No maybe we should pack up, go home…"

Froglegs went really confused and stuttered, "Sir, really? I mean we came this far…"

"Of course we are going to use it again you sorry excuse for a solider! We need to do this, the second best thing to taking Berk is breaking him ,though that actually may be the best." Dagur yelled in a whisper, something very easy to do. The two men went back to camp but not before ending today's fun.

Back at the forge, Hiccup had finally finished the new connecting rod. As he slid it into place, Toothless momentarily growled at something, was it him or was it something else? Hiccup decided to put that in the back of his mind and head to bed.

That night a loud wail smothered the island, people were tossing and turning in their sleep as it cried,

"There is a danger here, it will cause great disasters and you must get rid of the vermin before it is too late! Before it is too late…"

This rang on all night, even through the nightmares of ghosts possessing the sleeper, the sea monsters dragging him or her down to the bottom of the ocean, zombies rising from the graves of their enemies and lastly, a shape shifter who would never speak but would shovel dirt onto the sleeper until they woke up when they were completely buried. The morning was filled with screams of terror- mostly from young children- and a whisper going

"Too late, too late, too late…"

The village was a mess, some creature had killed a few yaks and sheep and eaten out the hearts, chased the chickens all over the island and blown up part of the armoury, an empty house and the food storage. After recovering from their crazy nightmares, the teens met up in the arena.

"Wait, so everyone's nightmare was the same?" Astrid gasped in shock. Snotlout kept murmuring about being buried alive by the shape shifter while it was another hour before Fishlegs could talk again. By that time everyone realised that the shape shifter looked familiar.

"Ok so what could have caused this?" Hiccup asked himself, maybe sirens could do it but they wouldn't warn us of their presence unless there is something else here… his trail of thought was interrupted by a plasma blast skimming the top of his head and the impact of it hitting the wall blasting him backwards. Everyone turned to Toothless who suddenly started shooting more plasma at everyone.

"Toothless, stop!" Hiccup screamed as he was sent flailing into the air along with the others. As soon as they were about to hit the ground they found themselves dangling from their dragons mouths (except Hiccup who had been picked up by Stormfly as well).

"Woohoo! Fire AND dangling upside down? Yeah!" The twins cheered. "Aww, dang it!" was what they said when being put down. Almost instantly Toothless bounded up to Hiccup, seemingly not knowing what had just happened.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa! What in the name of Odins skivvies happened here?" Gobber shouted at the teens who had voted Hiccup to say what had happened, mainly because they were scared to do it themselves. After uncomfortably explaining what Toothless had been doing, Stoick joined in, "Look, son. If this doesn't stop then the villagers might try to get rid of Toothless again. Didn't you see what happened to those poor animals? And we have only found three of the chickens and there are fifty of them!" he said to Hiccup shamefully.

As the rest of the teens walked off, Hiccup walked into the forest with his dragon at his heels. There was a strange glow a few meters ahead lured him in like bait does to a fish. In fact, if he hadn't of broken out of his trance then he wouldn't have scrambled up a tree in time to escape a deadly blast of fire.

* * *

**Well that is it from me. Please review and remember "Relality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold BYE!" (Sorry I had to do that :D)**


	3. Chapter 3: Not what it seems

**Sorry I've been gone a while, been kinda busy. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

The strange glow had vanished by the time Toothless had finished blowing everything up, instead it was replaced by chuckles of laughter. Hiccup decided to climb higher up the tree to get a better look and almost fell down by what he saw. Dagur was standing next to two of his colleagues and, probably presuming Hiccup wasn't there, talking very loudly,

"Right, this amulet is it! If we can control a Nightfury with it then we have power to control everyone!" They all grunted in agreement, slowly Hiccup climbed onto the branch above them then jumped down, snatching the amulet out of Dagurs hands and sprinting off into the undergrowth followed by closely by his dragon.

"Yes! Bud, we can now get you back to normal… seriously!" he panted as he turned around and saw Toothless was chasing him, not following him.

"Oh no. Ok, six shot-limit, five more shots!"

Toothless shot a plasma blast which narrowly missed him and instead hit a tree.

"Four!"

There were yells of people behind him which suggested that the Berserkers were after him, this was a very overgrown part of the forest which slowed Hiccup down while his dragon just barged through everything in sight. Thankfully the forest ended soon enough but it was the cliff edge above Loki's Spears that it lead to, there was nowhere else to go. Hiccup got ready to smash the gem when an overpowered plasma blast, clearly meant to be a deathly blow, shot towards him.

Just before it could finish him, it was deflected by a Vikings shield and blew up quite a bit of the forest in front of them with the Berserkers screaming for their lives and Audun, possibly spying on them, comically yelling "Dammit, you blew up my eyeballs!"

More and more Vikings arrived but they weren't after Berserkers, the scene reminded Hiccup of the arena when Toothless came to save him from Hookfang but was captured instead, it was like a replay. Suddenly returning to his senses, Hiccup threw the amulet to the ground and the jade shattered into nothing but green dust, but it was too late, the villagers had already had Toothless.

Dragon Island. Again. Toothless was being sent to Dragon Island because the villagers of Berk didn't believe in what was real until they saw it and it was too late, this was the situation here. Stoick decided that Toothless will stay on Dragon Island for a week until the verdict was decided though quite reluctantly, Hiccup meanwhile was at home, recovering from some minor burns and scratches from yesterday. He felt a sadness swell up inside him unlike any other time like this, maybe it was because everyone thought he was crazy about the amulet but then again that wouldn't be the first time.

Dragon Island. This would be his final resting place, it isn't that easy fishing grounded and speaking of grounded, no more flying. Toothless paced up and down the beach outside the cave where the Red Death went loose, maybe his other-half as Tuffnut put it will come back. But how would he?

The night crept in like a panther stalking its prey, the stars shone as Nótt rode across the sky and made it ever so darker. Everyone was asleep, well, almost everyone. There was a cave where two souls were avoiding slumber.

"Well?" Audun angrily moaned at Coy who scribbled words onto her tablet. She then nodded her head and pointed to a clearing in the forest, not that you could see it. Audun suddenly looked worried, looked around and whispered in Coys ear, "What if Hiccup knows about this, do you not know what that guy is capable of?" The two girls then stood in silence, desperately searching for something in the darkness, a squeak of a rat then made them both jump. "Ha, what was I thinking? He is long gone!" Audun then found herself looking straight at Coys wax tablet "Yes I can tell who is who with echolocation thank you, why anyway?" The answer made Audun laugh extremely hard.

It was almost midnight and Hiccup was still awake, he just couldn't stop thinking about his best friend. All alone on Dragon Island but he would get him back, no matter what it took. All of a sudden his thoughts started to drift, they became clouded as a beautiful sound rung his ears. He couldn't help but climb out of the hatch where he and Toothless would fly out of every night, he crashed into something but didn't care. He couldn't feel anything. The sound got louder and it sounded like a woman, no words, just voice. Hiccup couldn't think, it was like he had passed out and was drifting off to Valhalla but even if he wanted to fight it he couldn't. It was like a dream.

The racket Hiccup had made had woken a few people though, Astrid and the twins for one. They came out of their houses tired and confused.

"Hey, what is that sound?" Tuffnut curiously asked.

"Yeah what is that sound?" his twin repeated. The teens looked around and saw Hiccup walking along the cliffs, following the mysterious voice. They ran after him but Hiccup had had a head start and was well ahead. The twins started slowing down and huffing and puffing now they were completely out of air, it had been a bad idea to let the dragons sleep. Astrid kept on running until she almost fell off of the edge of a cliff.

"Lokis Spears…" she gasped, she looked up and saw Hiccup at the edge, getting ready to walk off. "Hiccup!" she screamed but he heard her naught. Astrid looked to her left and saw of what they had been warned, feathered monsters with clawed hands singing at the top their lungs. Their faces were not visible and huge wings stuck out of their back like stakes through a vampire. Astrid ran to the edge of the cliff just as Hiccup reached the end, he fell. The sirens then let out a screech of pain and resided back into the ocean. The twins arrived and looked over the side.

"Uhh, Astrid?" Ruffnut called, Astrid came over and looked over the side of the cliff. Two of the jagged rocks had been coated in a thick layer of blood which was now pouring down and mixing into the frothy death-trap known as the North Sea. The three teens gasped in horror, their friend was gone forever.

* * *

**Ok like I said earlier, please review. Another thing, all of my fanfictions are connected so there is one big puzzle and I am going to be doing a lot of codes with clues of new chapters. The code breaker will be in my account (if you read my Ice Bucket Challenge One-Shot then you'll know it). Please let me know if you don't like through DM or review. See ya soon!**


End file.
